An Unexpected Betrayal
|prereq = |next = |faction = |reward = Renzir's Smuggled Smasher Sea Sload Dorsal Fin |gold reward = |type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Summerset }} An Unexpected Betrayal is a side quest available in . Background Renzir, a Khajiit merchant, was betrayed by his first mate Madja. He requested that I recover his trade shipments, kill Madja, and find out what happened to his wife, Nubani. Quick walkthrough # Walkthrough Renzir quest start dialogue: "Oh, noble stranger, would you help Renzir? Karnwasten has been captures by Madja, this one's former first mate. She betrayed Renzir and turned his crew against him. There is no hope left, save your kindness." :What do you need me to do? "This one has three trade shipment scattered across the port in caches. Recover them, and he can start a new life. Madja must also be disposed of, for she will not rest until Renzir is hunted down." ::Anything else? "Renzir's most precious treasure is his wife, sweet Nubani. Last he law, she was near our ship. This one suspects she has cleverly hidden herself, but will need help to escape. Do all this, and Renzir will make sure you are rewarded." :::I'll recover your shipments, kill Madja, and find out what happened to Nubani. "This one should have been more suspicious of Madja from the start. Her skill as a first mate blinded him to her greed. Now Renzir only wishes to reture and live peacefully with Nubani." ::::Why do you use a cave as your port. "The High Elves do not like to see lesser ships such as this one's humble junker docked at their ports. Therefore, many foreign ships are directed to hidden waterways to deliver their goods. Such a lack of respect for us newcomers, yes?" :::::And why did you scatter trade shipments throughout the cave? "Maormer raids are a constant threat on Summerset's coast, and the Altmer navy is, shall we say, slow to respond to attacks on foreign ships. Renzir must take all precautions for such attacks. None know of these caches but himself and Nubani." ::::::Can you tell me about Nubani? "It pains this one to speak of his precious wife, when she is in such danger. You'll know her by her clever tongue and beautiful, sparkling eyes. She warned Renzir many times not to trust Madja. If only he had listened to her wisdom." ::::Tell me more about Madja's mutiny. "It all started when we ported in Karnwasten, only a few days ago. Madja began to disappear deep within the caves. Became irritable, angry. Then suddenly, she announced herself captain. Attacked all who opposed. Including Renzir." :::::Why did she choose now to mutiny? "That, Renzir does not know. Perhaps she found an ally. Someone powerful enough to scare the crew into obeying her command. But there's more than sailors in those caves now. As Renzir ran he saw ... strange fighters." ::::::Strange fighters? "Undead, perhaps? But Madja is no necromancer, nor any of Renzir's crew. However, if she did find an ally ... perhaps they have such power. Evil forces lie within Karnwasten, walker. Best to be cautious." Renzir after speaking with Nubani: "Renzir sees you have his shipments, but no Nubani by your side. Did you not find her?" :Madja is dead and Nubani is fine. She'll meet with you later. "Ah, this one knew it was foolish to worry. My Nubani is most skilled at sneaking away. And with Madja defeated, no one will stand in the way of our future happiness. Come now, let's complete this transaction. Hand Renzir the shipments." ::You didn't mention these shipments were smuggles into Summerset. "So you know the truth? This one apologizes for his deception. He assures you, these shipments are harmless. It's only the prejudice of Summerset which makes them illegal. Sadly, this is the only way for a Khajiit to live within this isle." :::Persuade Nubani wanted me to destroy them so you'd have to sell your ship. "What? If Renzir sells his ship, he'd have no means to continue work. What life could he make for Nubani, here where none desire the Khajiit? Does my love wish us destitute? Is her hate of Renzir so great?" ::::Nubani believes you can make it on your own by living honestly. Trust her opinion. "If Nubani is willing to go so far, she must truly be unhappy. How can Renzir force her to continue on with such a life? This one will use these goods to retire from smuggling, just as his Nubani wishes." :::I understand. Here are the goods, as promised. If the shipments were destroyed: "This was to be our last trip, you know. Then this one could retire with Nubani in peace. His days at sea were to finally come to an end. Madja has ruined everything for us." :Nubani actually told me quite a bit about your days at sea. Including your smuggling. "She did? Why would she—you must understand! In Summerset, there is no opportunity for a Khajiit. The High Elves only expect the worse from us, and yet, the only life we can make is one within the shadows." ::So your only option was to smuggle goods? "Hardly a risky venture. The items allowed within Summerset, they are few. Certain books, foods, even perfumes are not accepted, for the strangest reasons! But, the wealthy who wish for these items pay well for Renzir's troubles." :::So you don't trade dangerous items? "By Jone and Jode, no! Renzir cannot stomach such things. Madja did not agree. She wished to expand our operation. Renzir's refusal must have spurred her to mutiny. If only he had been more careful." If the shipments were not destroyed: "Thank you for helping Renzir see reason. How could he be so blind to Nubani's suffering?" :Why did you start smuggling items into Summerset? "In Summerset, there is no opportunity for a poor Khajiit. The High Elves, they only expect the worse from us. And yet, the only life we can make is one within the shadows. Their malice quickly becomes our truth." ::So your only option was to smuggle goods. "Hardly a risky venture. The items allowed within Summerset, they are few. Certain books, foods, even perfumes are not accepted, for the strangest reasons! But, the wealthy who wish for these items … they have paid well for Renzir's troubles." :::So you don't trade dangerous items? "By Jone and Jode, no! Renzir could never stomach such things. Madja did not agree. She wished to expand our operation, smuggle in more risky items. Renzir's refusal must have spurred her to mutiny. If only he had realized sooner." Renzir conversation with Nubani: Renzir: "Nubani! Renzir is so pleased to see you unharmed!" Nubani: "Yes, this one escaped. No thanks to her coward husband." Renzir: "Do not say such things, when Renzir has such great news!" Nubani: "Good news?" Renzir: "The day has come. This one will give up is life on the high seas, and settle down." Nubani: "Truly? We will open the shop, as you've always promised?" Renzir: "Yes. What use has Renzir for treasure, when he has you by his side?" Nubani: "Renzir .... This one has never been more happy." Reward *Renzir's Smuggled Smasher *Sea Sload Dorsal Fin *73–302 Category:Summerset: Side Quests